


☙Let Bygones Be Bygones

by Tsuyuxi



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bleh, F/M, MUAHAHAH, Moving On!Amy, it can be considered as a continuation from Sonic X, it can't be considered that because its what it is, mostly Sonamy but other characters are continually mentioned, only slightly neeky, slightly attached!Sonic, with dignity in tact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyuxi/pseuds/Tsuyuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy decides that if she's going to be a monkey, she'll most definitely be a gorilla.</p><p> </p><p>In which Amy decides to move to Bygone Island in hope of some time to focus on herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Side A; When it's easier to tell a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm trash, I'm aware.  
> I'm a really big neek i hope you know, but here i am to satisfy those shipping needs of yours!  
> Slightly OOC but hey, i need it to be that way to suit the flow of the story.

I had been in love for how long? 

Truthfully it was my own fault in the first place, i never was one to pick them well. You would've thought, as the hero of every story, he'd have a little more compassion for how i felt.

I elected to wait for him, resolved to my very core. 

I expected something to keep me afloat though, something to redeem my patience. Believing in the phrase "good things come to those who wait" is painful, he dosen't turn to anyone, he doesn't look at anyone.

I suppose when he returned from station square that was my beacon, it wisped away speedily however, faster then him.  
I waited through the years; grew up, changed my clothes, changed my house, changed everything but my mind.  
I traveled alone and from that i met sticks.

She fascinated me, she had her own way of life, hidden away in the valleys of Bygone island. If i needed to disappear i would go to sticks, she was a 3rd party, she knew no one. And she valued me, like i was the only one. I probably was, but that wasn't relevant.

I would go down there during holidays, during birthdays, i would never take anyone. It would just be me and my best friend.

Sonic never seemed to care where i went, tails and knuckles would always ask to come along. Cream and Rouge would laugh and await my return.  
When i proposed moving down to Bygone, Sticks was shocked. And excited of course, she span me in circles and laughed at the top of her voice, i had never felt so loved.

That was one of the first times i realized that love isn't always romantic.

The day i turned 15 i packed up my stuff and said my goodbyes. Although i didn't say goodbye to him.  
The real estate over in the Bygone region was cheaper so i was able to secure myself a much larger house with my hard earned savings and decorate it to my liking. Sticks visited me almost right away once I'd moved in and helped me with anything i needed, while screaming about her latest conspiracy theory.  
A month after moving in, Tails dropped in on me. It was lovely, i had missed him a lot. We spent a lot of time together back then, trying to keep up with him and finding friendship in turn, just gliding along at the same pace. He told me everyone missed me, ad that everyone had yet to tell Sonic where I'd relocated to, only that i was gone for good.

He told me to come back and visit, to see everyone i had hesitantly left.  
I still hadn't changed my mind.

The day i went back to visit there was this feeling of unease. I saw them all, sat before me and we sat and spoke to each other, eating and laughing. I remember that night.

He wasn't there then. Was off exploring as he always did, speeding along plains faster then anyone can say.  
I left before he came back, it was my own cowardice that kept me afloat.

I held onto this love for longer then i could say, i feared that if i saw him once more, i would be treated like everyone else. 

It would become clear to me that not once was i thought of as special.

Next, Knuckles and Cream came to see me. All smiles and happiness, Knuckles hit it off with Sticks, finding her musings laughable , as did Cream.  
When they left they told me to visit, that the missing me had really set in. That the Piko Piko hammer was a wanted ally. The sentiment was nice, but we all knew that i had moved onto new things. I'd graduated from the university with an advance course on archaeology, This was pre to my 17th Christmas.  
On December 20th me and Sticks made the journey back down to my hometown and wish everyone a merry Christmas.

The festivities were in full swing and everyone cheered when we entered. lavishing us with hugs, greeting Sticks for the first time.  
It was the best feeling, it was like 2 worlds colliding, the love and friendship of Sticks, joining with the nostalgia and happiness of all my old friends. To say they liked her was an understatement, she was exotic, not their usual type.

When i saw him i expected my pulse to speed up, to run in complicated circles within my veins, to boil and simmer with heat.

It did none of that though.

He stared back at me, dumbfounded.

It was only then i was conscious of how I'd changed. My quills were still short and i still wore a headband but i carried myself..differently. I wore different clothes, more suited to combat, i looked smarter. Most of all he realized (quickly as always) that i was different. I gave him a little wave and smiled. He looked relieved. That i wouldn't come near him, that i wouldn't try to show my feelings honestly, as i always had.

Sticks rested her hand on my shoulder, i found her staring into the eyes of Sonic. Scrutinizing him.

He froze up when he saw her, didn't know what to do, or rather what he'd done.  
`He called out a greeting to me, walking over with his usual bag of confidence, smiling and ruffling my hair, saying how he hadn't seen me for so long,

I meant for that.

How he'd wished I'd said goodbye,

I didn't want to.

How he'd missed fighting alongside me.

But not missed me as a person.

I felt sick to my stomach, i felt unwell, i felt every definition of nausea.

Because he'd treated me the same.

Every fear i had for this evening came true and my resolve came crashing down from within me.

I tried to maintain my usual schtick. laughing and smiling, running around with tree decorations and mince pies.  
i maintained it for the two days stay we had.  
When we left on the eve of the 22nd to catch the ferry over to the neighboring islands i couldn't help but feel an ominous dawn of freedom.

There was this weight that was gone. I didn't understand at all. I had witnessed my fears, what else was there to hold me back?

From there on i was truly free.


	2. Side B; Then to be true to your thoughts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broody Sonic has appeared!
> 
> You used "Amy"! 
> 
> It was super effective!
> 
> N e e d l e s s t o s a y b u t t h e y a r e a g e d u p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC again but he'll be more in character during later chapters, if and when i get round to finishing chapter 3. I'm sorry my writing style is so strange, hopefully sharing with you guys and reading more stories will help me to structure it a bit more =~=

It was a usual annoyance. 

Amy Rose was the source of most of my daily problems.

But boy when she shined.

She was sometimes so petty that you'd forget her strength, you'd forget what she was really like.

I was never in love with her, she was just another friend to me, just another girl.

I think she was afraid of this, she didn't want to be just someone to me. She wanted to be special, she wanted herself to be imbedded throughout my very heart.

She just wanted me to love her.

I couldn't though. 

I considered more then once about giving her what she wanted. I couldnt possibly love her the way she wanted me to but i could in my own way.

In a way which keeps her from following me, keeps her out of danger. Keeps her safe.

And she would've been none the wiser.

I kept her happy though, she was my friends, one of my closest in fact. 

i cared too much to lie to her, too much to intentionally give her false hope

To begin with I'm not that kind of guy.

When i found out she'd moved though, i was surprised to say the least. I had expected her to be following my heels till the day i tripped and fell on my face.

Life continued however, Eggman as persistent as ever, you had to admire him for that in the very least.

I thought of her sometimes, she almost seemed like a distant memory, a ghost of a time passed.

She never did say goodbye.

From then on i subconsciously waited, i realize it now that the time has passed; i waited to hear news for a visit, an invitation to see her, anything at all.

Tails went to visit her once. He had said she was doing well, that she was happy.

That she had made new friends.

Something about this seemed off. She was in love with me, right? she loved me? or was it a lie?

It wasn't a lie. I knew that.

I ran for weeks on end after that. I was confused, hurt even. I was her friend too, why hadn't she said goodbye? why hadn't she said anything? why didn't she tell me where she moved to?

During one of my runs i missed her very first visit. I was angry no one had told me, no one had had the grace to let a hedgehog know.

Tails had reprimanded me, telling me i should've stuck around then, that i wouldn't have regretted it. That Amy had mellowed out.

Occasionally, she would haunt my dreams. I would see the pink hedgehog as she'd always appeared before me, smiling and laughing, doting on me. She'd tell me she loves me, she wants to be my wife, she'll follow me anywhere.

And within those dreams i decide i just might let her.

Knuckles and Cream departed to visit her next, i had this incredible feeling of loss as i watched them go, i had wanted to go too, to surprise her.

She'd be happy to see me, i knew it. She smile and hug me and everything would be back to normal and she'd move back home and once again i'd be surrounded by my friends.

And as i eagerly awaited their return, to know anything at all about how she was, it felt like an eternity.

"Shes happy"

"She has a lovely new friend!"

"her house is amazing"

I never thought in my entire life I'd miss her as much as i did.

From then on, the face in those dreams was someone i didn't know. It wasn't the girl who'd said she loved me so many times before, it wasn't the girl who wanted to be mine. I only saw a stranger.

When i saw her, after 2 years, i was surprised.

I didn't know this person. She looked so strong, so different. I couldn't understand. I wanted her to look at me, I wanted her to run to me and i wanted her to hold on tight. but she didn't.

She only waved. And i felt relieved. my racing thoughts were put to rest for the first time and i could only stare back. 

Eyes as sharp as knives pierce me. Someone I've never even met before, never seen in my entire life, tries to understand me in one edged glance. Her hand rests on Amy's shoulder.

I muster my confidence into a sack that i carry on my back, metaphorically of course, and walk over to them.

I ruffle her hair and tell her lies, this isn't what i want to say, this isn't what i have to tell you.

and over the course of the 2 days she was with us, i can only watch her from afar.

When she leaves I'm tempted not to let go. I'm close to tying her down in this town. I want to 

keep her here, i won't let her go and change somewhere where i can't see her.

That night i dream of Amy. shes no longer the little girl i knew.

I dream of Sultry glances.

I dream of guiding her quills back and sliding my hand down her neck. 

I dream of having her in my arms.

I dream of deep kisses.

i dream of reckless abandon.


End file.
